JD Winchester
by TheOriginalUser
Summary: Dean comes to Sam in the begining looking for help in finding their father only to learn that Sam has a three year old son and not even a girlfriend in sight. Who is the boy's other parent? And why won't Sam talk to him about it? Cute, a little funny, a bit of action, some drama, family, and love lol
1. Chapter 1

I start awake in the middle of the night. I sit up, breathing slow, trying to remember what woke me. I look around in the barely there light.

A small shape shuffles towards me from the hall.

"Daddy?" It whispers.

"J.D. Why are you up baby?"

He moves faster, pulling himself up onto my bed.

"Daddy, I her sometin."

"It was just the house settling baby. Don't worry about it."

His hair flys around as he shakes his head.

"Would you feel better if I went and looked?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay, you stay here." I get up before tucking him under the sheets. "I'll go see."

I turn on my desk lamp and go into the hallway. I look around the short space and then go downstairs.

The foyer is empty and so is the living room.

A sound comes from the kitchen and I freeze. Tip toeing over to the entertainment center, I reach for my gun on the top shelf, it's not there.

I jump, spinning around, ready to fight when a voice comes from behind me.

"Looking for this, Sammy?" There stands Dean, my gun in hand, leaning casually on the kitchen's doorframe, like he lives here.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my little brother?"

"Not after three years, in the middle of the night, and without asking me!" I whisper harshly at him.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because...I don't want to wake up my...roommate."

"Ahh. So is that a room mate or a _room mate_?" He rolls his hips smoothly.

"Dean!"

"Hey, where's your bathroom?"

I sigh, "Upstairs, in the master, first door on the right."

"Cool." He brushes by me to the stairs.

_'Fuck! J.D.!'_

I'm about to turn and run up the stairs when I hear my son scream. I take the creaky steps three at a time.

In my room I find my three year old curled up on the bed, half hiding under the blankets, Dean standing across the room, gun trained on his small form.

"Dean! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" I run to J.D. picking him up and holding him tight to me.

"Da-a-ddy!" He sobs into my shoulder, gripping my neck tightly.

"Shh it's okay baby, I got you, daddy's here. You're okay, he won't hurt you, I promise." I turn away from Dean, trying to calm my hysterical child, gently rubbing his back and rocking slowly.

After his loud sobbing fades to a few silent hiccups I look back at Dean. He's been standing there the entire time.

His expression is confused, but guilty and apologetic.

J.D. clings onto me but chances a look over my shoulder to Dean as well.

"I'm sorry Sam, but how was I supposed to know?"

A fair point.

"Listen little man," he looks at J.D. who reverts to hiding in my shoulder, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know if you were a big scary monster or not."

"I'm not...siver, salt, and holy waher appoved. You're Dean?"

"Yeah buddy." Dean laughs a little at J.D.'s joke.

"You're my uver-"

"J.D. you need to get back to bed, alright little bear?" I distract him from _that _train of thought.

"Ahhhright." He sighs when I set him onto the bed. He glances at me misceviously before dropping down and burrowing into my blankets, making himself comfortable.

I laugh, "That's fine, as long as you sleep." I kiss him on the forehead before leading Dean back downstairs.

"What was that?" Dean asks, plopping down comfortably on my love seat.

"That was a child, Dean."

"I get that, bitch. He's yours?

"Yeah?" I stand at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed tightly over my chest.

"How old is he?"

"Three. Why?"

"So you managed to knock some chick up so soon after leaving? Very responsible Sammy."

"Not exactly and that's none of your business anyhow. Besides do you see his fa-mother around anywhere?"

"What do you mean? None of my business?"

"I mean, I understand dad not contacting me, but you? Dean, we were practically joined at the hip, and I haven't heard a single word from you in over three years. So what exactly gives you the right to _break into_ my house in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I have something to ask you and it couldn't wait."

"What?"

"Dad's missing. He was hunting and and I haven't heard from him in a week now."

"So he's really missing. What was he hunting?

"Don't know."

"Weren't you with him?"

"I had my own job."

"He let you go on a hunt alone?"

"I'm twenty six." Dean scoffs.

"I need your help man."

"You're twenty six." I mock, "Can't you go get him by yourself?"

"This is dad we're talking about, whatever he was hunting...look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't really need you."

"I can't Dean. I have an interview on Monday. I have no one to watch J.D. I just can't."

"Interview? For a job? Blow it off."

"For law school, Dean, I have a chance at a full ride."

"I'll have you back on Monday and we're only looking for dad, I checked out the town where he last told me he was and there was nothing. So no monsters. And if we do find it then your son will be safe at Bobby's."

"Fine, if you swear I'll be back in time for my interview. And I swear to God! If any harm comes to J.D. I will hate you for the rest of my life."

"Okay." He holds up his hands in a placating gesture. "I swear...thank you Sammy."

"It's Sam, jerk."

"Bitch."

I sigh, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you can get packed."

...

"J.D. baby?" I gently shake him awake.

"Daddy?"

"Get up sweetheart, we're going on a trip."

"Where?"

"We're going to see your grandpa."

"Granpop?"

I laugh, "Sure, Granpop."

"What's a granpop?" He sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well a granpop is my dad. At least he is very close to a father for me."

"Oh."

"Do you think you could pack for yourself?"

He nods sleepily, sliding off of my bed.

"Okay, as fast as you can, okay? Don't forget your blanket."

...

I look through J.D.'s suitcase and am surprise to find that he even packed his toothbrush and shampoo.

"Good job baby." I zip up his bag, Scooby Doo stares up at me.

"Get in the car okay? Buckle yourself in."

"Mmm hmm." He nods, walking to the Impala, his blanket drags on the ground slightly and he yawns as he climbs into his car seat.

I get settled into the passenger seat and Dean throws our bags into the trunk.

"Ready?" he asks, starting the car.

"Yeah."

...

**Awe! J.D.! I'm sure we can all guess what that stands for? leave a review, any kind of review, tell me what you liked, what you hated?**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Bobby's is silent for a while, but then Dean speaks up, never taking his eyes off the road.

"So what's his name?"

"What?" I look over at him.

"His name? What does J.D. stand for?" Dean explains.

"Oh, uhm, Johnathan Dean."

"Oh..."

It's silent for another few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell us."

"I didn't tell dad because it would have only made it harder for me to leave. He was mad enought that I wanted nothing to do with hunting and was leaving for college. I wasn't going to make it worse by telling him I was taking his first grandson with me and he would never have any sort of contact with him. Because he told me he never wanted to see me again. And I didn't tell you because if he asked you would have told him, and then I would have had to deal with the fallout along with my son."

"But Sammy-"

"Dean, there _are_ no doesn't even matter now, what's done is done."

"What about his mother? Why isn't she with you?"

"I-" I pause for a moment, "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"That's what you always said when you were going through puberty. Even though I've never gone through something like this, I would like to try and understand. I mean, I have a nephew!"

"It's a long story..." I still try and dissuade him from the topic. I know at this point if I outright say that I don't want to talk about it he'll only get frustrated and push harder and then I might say more than I mean to.

"We've got an hour."  
"I just don't know if you would understand, or even believe it..."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Dean..." I sigh.

"Just tell me! Do we have to do this whole song and dance _every _time?"

"Fine."

"Please continue."

"It was...three months before I left. You and dad were on a hunt and I had to go out to the grocery store after school. The cashier was an older lady but she said some strange things to me-"

"Like what? Why didn't you tell me or dad?"

"Dean, shut up and let me tell you this."

"Okay, sorry."

"She _said,_ something like, I know what you need...I'll get that ready for you right away, as soon as I get home. It was really weird but I just thought she was a little off in the head, you know? Then she gave me a sucker and said, for the little one, which I thought was even more strange. The last thing she said was, a little sugar never hurt before a pregnancy.

"I just thought she was nuts and I got out of there. I just shoved the sucker in my back pocket and forgot about it. Then a few days later, a few hours before you two were supposed to get home I used that fake I.D. you got me for my birthday and I went to a bar-"

"Sam that was-"

"Dean!"

"Sorry...go on."

"I had a couple of beers, I was a little tipsy to be honest. Then, I don't know why but I really had a craving for a cherry sucker, and I remembered the crazy lady from the store and as luck would have it I was wearing the same pants and I hadn't done laundry. So, awesome...And I was very happy with myself after several more beers and the taste of sickly sweet artificial cherry lingering in my mouth. Then...this guy..came up to me, telling me how hot I had looked eating that sucker, and he proceeded with a list of _things_ he would like to do to me...and I hadn't gotten laid in weeks, and I was just this side of blackout drunk. I'm sure he was far on the opposite side. So well you know, I got lucky."

"Sam...you're...?"

"_Gay?_ Dean really? Are you _serious?_ There is no way you didn't go looking for my porn stash or through the history on my laptop...didn't you?"

"I did, just, there was never anything on your laptop and I never could find the magazines."

"In the pillow case Dean. You honestly didn't look there?"

"Aparently not. Okay just get back to the story."

"Where was I?"

"You were letting some dude in the back way."

I laugh, "Right. So that happened, I went home, then you showed up, then dad a few hours later. And everything went on normally. Then after I had graduated like six or seven weeks later, you and dad were on another hunt. I was getting violently sick in the morning and I had sharp stomach cramps all day and I was never able to keep anything down. So I went to a doctor, hunter friendly, mind you. You and dad were going to be gone at least another week, I can't even remember what you were after.

"Now Dean, this is where it gets complicated, okay? Just don't interrupt me."

"Okay."

"So this doctor asked the usual questions, you know, then he drew blood and had me fill his cup. And he said in the mean time they would do an ultrasound of my major organs to see if the cause of the cramping was visible. He did the ultrasound, stomach, liver, that sort of thing. He says, that's all clear, we'll see if it's something further down, around the intestines...Okay. So I'm just laying there and he's got the wand moving around and he's watching the screen and all. Then he laughs a little! Okay, what's funny about this? Right?

"So he points to the screen and says, I know what's wrong with you. I look and, really? Unless it's a well developed baby what the hell can regular poeple make out on those things? And he's points to this grey and black spot on a screen covered with them. Okay, what is it? I try not to get frustrated with him. And all he does is launch into another round of questions. Have you talked to any strange women in the last few months? I tell him about the cashier and he nods. Have you had intercourse with another man in the last few months? Again I tell him about the man in the bar because sadly that was the last time.

"Okay, he says, so, Mr. Winchester, I know your father and I know how he is, I also know how you're planning on going off to college. Now this is protected by doctor patient confidentiality. Not a word from me okay? I'm not even going to tell you that you should tell him. Uhm...what am I not telling him? He says, Mr. Winchester, you are with child, one hundred percent, however if you would like to wait for the blood test to be finished...?

"How is that possible? I mean I have _no_ idea why I felt the need to ask. He said that the woman I thought was nuts was more than likely a witch. Okay, awesome. So...to sum that up I am J.D.'s "mother"..."

Dean seems to be thinking.

"So...withches can do that...?" He says finally.

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"So then...does his other father know?"

"..."

"Sam?"

"Sort of..."

"What-"

"Can we talk later, we're almost there and that isn't a conversation to have with either Bobby or J.D. present."

...

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I didn't expect so many so soon. Thank you so much ;)**

**So was that a good explanation you think? Good length? **

**Yeah! You guessed it! His name is Johnathan Dean Winchester...to be honest I was thinking about Scrubs when I came up with that hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bobby?" Dean calls into the dusty house.

"In here." Bobby's gruff voice replies from the library.

"Hey, Bobby, I brought you some visitors." Dean sets his duffle by the door continuing to where Bobby is sat at his desk.

The older man grumbles, "Who the Hell could-"He looks up, "Well, if it isn't Sam Winchester." He stands.

I can feel J.D. gripping the back of my pants leg, effectively hiding himself behind me.

"Baby, come out from there, remember, we talked about your Granpop? This is him."

His little head shakes no against my thighs.

I look over to Bobby, who is giving me a strange look.

"He's shy."

"Come on buddy, you were excited yesterday." Dean trys to help coax him out, he just presses further into my legs.

"Jonathan Dean Winchester." I only say his full name and he's immediately out of hiding at my side, looking shyly at the floor, one hand still gripping my jeans, the other twisting the hem of his shirt.

"Hullo." He mutters.

"Bobby, this is J.D., my son."

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby pulls his hat off, running his hand through barely there hair. "How did you manage that?"

"It involved alcohol." Dean _helpfully_ puts in.

"Hmm that explains everything don't it?"

By the end of the night J.D. has become undeniably attached to Bobby, following him around and asking about what he's reading or doing at every turn.

I can honestly say Bobby is a little shocked that he knows so much.

"Hey, little bear?" J.D. Looks up from the book where Bobby had been reading the Latin to him.

"It's about time for you to get to bed."

"Daddy!" The pout that forms on his face is almost enough for me to let him stay up longer, almost.

Three years of that and I'm immune.

"No, come on. We'll get you cleaned up and changed okay?"

"Okay…" He continues pouting as he follows me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Don't pout now." I help him out of his clothes while his bath fills, "How about we go to IHOP for breakfast, hmm? And you can have pancakes and bacon and apple juice?"

His face brightens immediately.

"Really?"

"Really." I laugh.

"I like daddy." J.D. states as I shampoo his curly hair.

"I like you too baby."

"No."

"No? What do you mean?"

"I like daddy Dean."

"Oh…..baby…can you do me a favor?" I turn him around to face me.

His hazel eyes look up at me, full of innocence.

"You can't…you can't tell Dean that he's your daddy."

"Why daddy?"

"Because…it's a secret. And because, well because it's a secret, okay? He's not supposed to know."

"Oh, okay, I won tell." He smiles, that big, heart melting smile.

"Thank you baby. Now let's get you rinsed off and dressed, okay?"


End file.
